A boring evening
by morlea
Summary: What if Ichigo is doing homework and Renji comes by and is bored? What if they start a fight? It ended different then they thought! Yaoi, rated M, This is not a story it's a RP
1. A borning nightmorning and a hot spa

**HIYA  
Here is another RP. Ichigo and Renji are the main carakters again and it takes place in the real anime (Ichi's house and Urahara's base mentwink)  
Remeber half the credit is iloveanimeguys!  
Hope you'll enjoy!  
This is the first part of two.  
I did Renji (not blod) iloveanimeguys did Ichigo (bold)**

* * *

**Ichigo sat as his desk, sighing. Shit, it was the holidays for Christ sake! And he was up at 1:30 in the morning doing homework! There was something wrong with the universe, he could swear it! He threw his pencil down, stretching out his aching back from where he had been bending over the desk all night**

Renji was bored. It was clearly. Renji was extremely bored...Most of his Shinigami friends, Ikkaku, Shuuhei and Matsumoto, there were more but well he was to lazy to think about that, were gone. The only thing left for Renji was to stare at a certain orange haired hot ass. He knocked on the window, not aware that it was as early as it was.

**Still halfway through his stretch Ichigo found it easier to bend over the beck of his chair and look (upside down) at who was at the window. He was surprised to see Renji, but happy as well, thank god! Someone to save him! As he straightened up and walked to the window he didn't show it though, he was sure to keep his manner moody and determined looking, just like always as he opened the window**

"Yo" Renji grinned his grin. He jumped into the room and over Ichigo's bed. "What'cha doing?" Renji asked looking through the room before letting himself fall on the bed stretched out.

**Ichigo hit him hard, he knew if he did it lightly the other man wouldn't even feel it. "Oy, who said you could lie on my bed?! And I'm doing homework! Which I have to get done by tomorrow!" he practically shouted the last bit, his outburst petering off to mumbling swear words and oaths**

"Don't hit me ya freak!!" Renji jumped up pouncing on Ichigo and hitting him hard in the head.

**Ichigo retaliated quickly, kicking Renji in the side and following it up with a hard punch to the jaw. "Who are you calling a freak you tattoo infested pineapple??"**

"At leased they look good an ya know it!!" He kneed Ichigo in the belly and slammed him down against the floor with his hands on the others shoulder.

**Ichigo rolled them over quickly, openhandedly slapping Renji across the face. It was unprofessional, that was true. But millions of men all over the world would tell you it hurt a hell of a lot more than a punch**

Renji head shot to the side. "You ass!! wanna settle this good!? at Urahara's? "He said, looking as if he would start to murder soon.

**Ichigo grinned mockingly, "last one there is an anal dwelling butt monkey!" then he shunpoed out of the quickly, slamming through Urahara's shop ahead of Renji. He knew no one was there, they were all out at an all night get together.**

Renji tackled Ichigo as he was about to get the stairs down to the basement. They fell in a tumbling heap of limps and curses. "All your fault!" Renji directly accused Ichigo.

**Ichigo hit him hard again, "Why's it my fault if you can't keep your hands off my long enough to get here!" He paused and thought...wait...that sounded kinda suss...**

Renji looked at Ichigo, smriking. Did Ichigo think he was gonna pass up on that change?! No way well Ichigo probably didn't know that one he was gay and two he thought Ichigo had a way to hot body. He could either start the seduction now or wait until they had gotten sweaty and cut and would get in the healing spa... Seducing a naked Ichigo was way better than a clothed Ichigo so Renji settled

for the spa idea. "Hands off of you!!" Renji grinned. "Ya just WANT my hands on that body of yours!" Renji said, kicking Ichigo in the stomach

**Ichigo growled, that was it! He summoned Zangetsu, lunging at Renji, how dare he accuse him of being gay!! Well...even if he did why should it matter? He forced himself not to think about it and continued to attack the other man**

Renji dodge, soon getting trapped between Ichigo and a boulder of rocks. His unsheathed Zabimaru and stroke his left hand over the blade. A small green light and there it was the Shikai form of his Zampaktou. Renji grinned, jumping in the air, extending his sword and sending it down to Ichigo.

**Ichigo blocked it easily, he knew he was more powerful that Renji, but in a match where they didn't actually want to kill each other, they were pretty evenly matched. Ichigo growled, "you're hands ain't gud enough to touch this body." he attacked again, running at Renji he sidestepped and cunningly sent Zangetsu in a slicing motion for Renji's ribs, pulling it back a second after it has touched Renji's skin, leaving behind a feint, slightly bleeding red line "Gotcha"**

Renji glared. Zabimaru falling to the ground, he'd apologize later. "Soo? A cut there would not disable me from fighting ya know..." Renji said, grinning.

**"It would if I'd let it cut through your ribs and pierce your internal organs. It's kinda hard to keep fighting with a collapsed lung"**

"What now? Gonna start all over again?" Renji turned around, picking his Zampaktou from the hard rocky floor. "I'm disappointment I though ya could do better than that." Even though he had lost the fight, he was still being arrogant and as if he had won. Crazy Shinigami.

**Ichigo grinned back at Renji, "what do you mean YOU'RE disappointed, I'm the one who's disappointed, I was expecting a proper fight, but whatever."**

Renji stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah right. I'm to bored to try to fight properly. Ya see ya bore me that much."

**Ichigo scoffed, "whatever." you're only saying that cuz you don't wanna get ur as kicked again. Or maybe it's cuz you're worried you might lose control of your crazy homo urges and attack my gorgeous body." he tapped his nose knowingly before he turned to walk away. that auta piss Renji off**

"I'm not GONNA LET ya kick my ass and what if I'm gay!" Renji turned back to Ichigo and ran after him, hitting him on top of his head. "Yer body ain't gorgeous enough to draw even my attention!" Renji said, a lie of course.

**"Oh?" ****Ichigo asked as he turned around, "you're really gay?" he thought it would come as a shock, but it really didn't. "Hah! So that's why you're my friend, you really DO want my gorgeous body! and don't say it ain't, coz there are plenty of people who know it is." he grinned hugely, oh this was fantastic!**

"Shut the fuck up! If there's somebody gorgeous it's me!." Renji glared at Ichigo now shoving him away. "Your not gorgeous, your not even good looking! Well I can't see that clearly since you ALWAYS WEAR CLOTHES. If ya really want a good opinium I suggest you strip."

**Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "perhaps we're both as gorgeous as each other, but I ain't stripping just so you can prove a point. besides, I'm on to you. you ALREADY know I'm hot, all you wanna do is see me naked, that's the only reason you're even asking me. but if you recon you're hotter, how about YOU be the one to strip?"**

"Ahh so ya wanna see my hot body?!" Renji grinned." How bout we see who can strip the best huh? That could be fun!" Renji actually thought that was a great idea and he was grinning and beaming at Ichigo like a madman. If Ichigo would agree he wouldn't only see Ichigo naked but he could also seduce him!

**Ichigo grinned, what a challenge! he did realise that one they'd finished they'd both be naked and, but he didn't really think about it much. he'd show him, he'd make him plead and beg for him! He twirled Zangetsu in an outstretched hand, slamming it into the ground so that it stood upright. he wouldn't be needing it anymore. he turned to Renji, the most seductive look he could make in his eyes, as he brought a hand up and slowly undid the tie around his waist, slipping a hand between the folds of his haori he ran one up to his shoulder, slowly slipping it off of his left shoulder, a quiet moan escaping his lips**

Renji's eyebrows shot up but came down as Renji grinned lazily. "Hmm guess that mean's ya accept?" His right hand working on the knot holding the belt of his own Zampaktou. He let Zabimaru fall to the ground and a bit of a shone with lust came into his eyes as he saw Ichigo's naked left shoulder and the moan that came from him. Renji undid the white sash and it fell to the ground. His haori folds fell open a bit, bringing his lean abs, hard chest and shining black tattoos in Ichigo's view. His look was seductive now and his hands reached up to untie his hair tie and bandana. He moaned softly and licked his lips slowly as the read main tangled down.

**Ichigo grinned at Renji. damn, he was good at that! he brought a wrist up to his mouth, using his teeth to undo the bandage that was wound around it. he let it fall to the floor, biting his lower lip sensually he turned his gaze onto Renji's body, running his hand over his well muscles and scared chest, imagining it was Renji doing it to him. wait. what?! oh..whatever...He slowly slipped the haori off of his other shoulder, allowing the top half to fall free and hang from his waist**

Renji's eyes were raping Ichigo's upper body. His eyes followed the scars he was the maker from. A sting of guilt came to him but left as soon as he willed it away. Renji's hand ran over his chest down his sides and then to his hips, pushing the pants down a bit, showing Ichigo he didn't have underwear on. His hands moved back up to his shoulders and pushed the hakama off of himself and let it fall to the ground. His hands moved down again, his fingers running over his body as if they were the hands of a caressing lover.

**Ichigo moaned a little louder now, his eyes wandering to just how low Renji's tattoos really went. so he went commando. Ichigo wasn't sure if he liked that or not. it left one less item of clothing for Renji to take off. fortunately, Ichigo also want commando. he moved over towards Renji, running a hand over his bare chest he walked around him, whispering dirty thing to him. if he wanted a real strip tease, he was going to get one**

Renji shivered but grinned. He caught Ichigo was he walked around him and pulled him to face him. He bend forwards and whispered equally dirty words into Ichigo's ear. His hands moved over Ichigo's shoulders down his back and then to the front. Untying his sash and letting the Haori fall down. His hands moved back up over Ichigo's back.

**Ichigo allowed himself to moan quietly, whimpering slightly as Renji's hands ran over his body. he put a hand up to the redheads face, gently caressing it he lent in closer, not really caring that he ****was naked because he was so close that Renji wouldn't have been able to see anything. he let the hand slide down Renji's neck and onto his shoulder, down his abs and stop at his waist. once his other hand was at the redheads waist he used them both to slowly push his hakama down, following it with his hands until he stopped, resting them on Renji's outer thighs. he ran one back up his side and onto his back, his breathing slightly heavy**

Renji moaned, shivering but letting Ichigo do all of that. His hands moved down to rest on Ichigo's ass and pulled him against him. Letting Ichigo feel jus what he thought of his striptease and how much it turned him on. He moved his hands up a bit and then down, slidding them into the hakama and squeezing Ichigo's ass. He was afraid to talk to say anything, afraid it would break the mood.

**Ichigo**** moaned as Renji pulled him against him, dimly realising that somewhere along the line this had gone from a friendly challenge, to something a whole lot more. but to be honest he really didn't care. obviously he was doing a god job, because he could feel Renji's hardness pressing against him, a fact that should have repulsed him, but only served to turn him on more. as he felt the others hands on his ass he whimpered slightly, but didn't stop him, instead pushing his hips harder against Renji's**

Renji moaned, grounding against Ichigo's hips, his hand quickly moved to get Ichigo naked completely and feel his naked skin. He didn't know what Ichigo thought of all this but he didn't wanted to ask since he wanted this way to badly. He had wanted it a whole time and he was gonna take it now. What according to Renji belonged to him. Renji nibbled onto Ichigo's earlobe, biting a bit and pulling on the lobe.

**Ichigo moaned quietly as Renji nibbled at his ear, shit, who ****could thought they would be so sensitive? he could feel himself getting hard as the thrill of being exposed ran through his veins. he curled an arm around Renji's waist and pulled him closer, so that their chests were touching. being this close made him painfully aware of those few extra centimetres Renji had on him**

Renji grinned before pulling back and kissing Ichigo's lips. It was a soft slow kiss almost shy as Renji wanted Ichigo to give the change to stop it. 'Cause if they wouldn't stop now Renji didn't know if he could stop at all. His arms were firmly wrapped around Ichigo's back and were drawing little designs on his back.

**Ichigo's**** mind was a haze of lust, why hadn't he figured out before that this was what he'd wanted all along? Ichigo kissed Renji back harder, he wanted the other man, even if he was only just realising it, the need was so strong that he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. he ground against Renji, whimpering with need**

Renji moaned loudly, the friction lovingly and the way the kiss was returned Renji knew Ichigo wanted, needed it just as much as he did. He ground back firmly against Ichigo, moaning as he did so and his hand returned to Ichigo's ass, massaging and squeezing the firm cheeks.

**Ichigo was startled by the feeling of the other mans hand on his ass, but found he quite liked it there. he put an arm around Renji waist, holding him firmly. then suddenly he flicked out his foot, knocking the other mans legs from beneath him. Renji hit the ground hard with Ichigo on top of him**

Renji sucked in his breath as he had lost it while falling. He growled and rolled around so he was pinning Ichigo down with his larger body. His hands had moved to his hips and the thumbs were running circles over the hipbone. Renji's mouth and teeth were currently attacking Ichigo's neck and jaw, leaving hickies and bite marks.

**Ichigo growled, this was not fair! he was the one who knocked him over, he should be on top! he wriggled beneath Renji, trying to get out from underneath him, but stopped almost instantly; realising that all he was doing was rubbing up against the other man, making them both a million times more aroused. He moaned loudly as Renji attacked his neck, the feeling completely new to him**

Renji had felt Ichigo tense and he knew it was because he was underneath him. He truly loved the wiggling cough rubbing and rubbed back firmly. Renji moved so he could place a leg in-between Ichigo's, rub the leg against Ichigo's erection AND rub him own arousal onto one of Ichigo's legs. He kissed Ichigo again, dominating it fully and not giving a change for Ichigo to turn tables. Ichigo had to know that Renji was gonna top him!

**Ichigo moaned into the kiss, feeling the leg between his own rubbing him and causing delicious friction. He felt completely powerless, and he found that he didn't mind it that much. He Bit Renji's lip lightly, trying to dominate the kiss, but still failing. Damn him and his innocence!**

Renji was glad for his own experience if not he knew he wouldn't be able to dominate Ichigo this easy. He moved his mouth a bit lower and teased a nipple with his tongue, scratching his right hand it's nails up over Ichigo's side.

**Ichigo moaned, his head falling back against the ground as he wound a hand in Renji's hair, the other gripping his shoulder. he felt the man scratching him and found the slight pain arousing. Ichigo lifted the leg Renji was grinding against slightly, pushing it harder into his groin, wanting to repay him for the pleasure he was inflicting.**

Renji moaned loudly, the moan ending with a pleasurable growled and he sucked on the nipple now. The rubbing against Ichigo's legs increased and his left hand it's nails dug into Ichigo's skin gently. He rolled the hard nipple between his teeth and pulled a bit. He loved Ichigo's reaction, they were pure and he didn't hide. Renji looked up at Ichigo's head, that was thrown back and his eyes shown

**Ichigo's back arched slightly, lifting them both off of the ground by a few centimetres as Renji sucked and pulled at his nipple. "kuso..." he said quietly. Ichigo looked down and caught Renji's eyes and grinned at him, challenging him with his eyes do to more.**

Renji couldn't let a challenge go! He smirked, kissing his way down over Ichigo's torso, tongue tracing every muscle. Fingers followed his tongue and moved to Ichigo's hips while Renji was blowing his breath onto the tip of Ichigo's cock. He looked up to Ichigo, eyes sparkling with excitement.

**Ichigo shivered as Renji licked his way down his chest and stomach, stopping as he hovered over his throbbing cock. Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from Renji's as the man looked up at him with mischief clear in his eyes. shit! he wanted it so bad. what was he waiting for? he allowed a slightly ****pleading look to enter his eyes, wanting Renji to take him in so badly**

Renji grinned widely at his soon to be lover. Stuck his tongue out at him and then moved down, licking Ichigo's cock from base to tip, teasing the shit out of him by not taking him into his mouth while he knew Ichigo needed it needed it badly. One hand held Ichigo's hips down as the other moved to stroke Ichigo's inner thighs.

**Ichigo shuddered. "shit!" his head fell back as he felt Renji's hot, wet tongue stroke along his shaft. the strokes against his thigh were making him shiver and he could feel the sweat beading on his chest. "oh fuck! keep...going!"**

Renji grinned and in place of licking he started to nibble on the sensitive flesh, giving a soft suck in between. The hand on Ichigo's thigh moved to his balls to fondle and play with them.

**Ichigo's loud moans turned to a groan as the pleasure became more intense. he shuddered, wanting more but not being able to get it. the hand in Renji's hair gripped harder as Ichigo tried to force him to suck him, the other on his shoulder, gripping tightly**

Renji whimpered, resisting the hand on his hair and shoulder though. He continued the teasing and went even slower, chuckling as he did so. He liked that Ichigo was so wild, full of fire, it was what attracted him to Ichigo in the very first place.

**Ichigo growled, shit, would the torture ever end? he made a quick decision. rather than be tortured he chose to try and take control again. he forcefully pulled Renji's head away from his cock, growling he carefully removed the hand that was fondling his balls. he sat up quickly, making Renji lose balance as his hips moved. quickly he flung his leg around Renji's chest, flipping them over he was now straddling Renji's chest. he moved down, pinning the man with his body as he kissed him fiercely**

Renji growled, pushing against Ichigo's chest. He was to surprised at first to really return the kiss but he was fighting with Ichigo for dominance now. He liked that Ichigo tried, but Renji wasn't gonna let him win. Renji's hands moved to run over Ichigo's chest, one moving to his cock to stroke it and his free hand moved to Ichigo's hair, pulling the head backwards and Renji attached his mouth to Ichigo's neck.

**Ichigo growled, automatically stilling as he felt Renji's mouth attack his neck. he shuddered, his hips thrusting without him telling them to, into the firm hand that was stroking him. he put his own hand down, stroking Renji in return. there was something strangely erotic about the feeling of their hands bumping together as they pleasured each other**

Renji buckled a bit into Ichigo's hands and made sure that there hands were touching. He liked that feeling and it made his cock twitch in Ichigo's hand as well as making him even more aroused. Renji released Ichigo's hair and sucked on those finger until they were slick. He let them slide down over Ichigo's spine and then probed his entrance with it. Renji couldn't wait he needed Ichigo badly.

**Ichigo shuddered, he felt something slightly wet slide down his spine. it wasn't until he felt the slick end fingers probing at his ass that he understood what they were. he shuddered, arching his back as Renji continued to stroke him. he was dimly aware of the fact that Renji was trying this on him while he was still on top, perhaps he could use that**

Renji was surprised Ichigo didn't do a thing as he was probing his ass. He slide the finger inside completely and wiggled it around, squeezing Ichigo's cock as he did so.

**Ichigo forced himself not to tense as Renji's finger (which felt unbelievably long!) slid inside of him. but he was distracted away from the uncomfortable feeling by Renji's hand, still running surely along his cock, tighten slightly, making the pleasure more intense. he paid him back by tightening his own slightly**

Renji growled lowly and buckled again into the heavenly hand and wiggled the finger inside a bit more before adding another one, directly scissoring it inside his lover. Renji pressed his lips to Ichigo's kissing him firmly.

**Ichigo's mouth hang open, slack against Renji as the second finger worked its way into his ass. a heady moan escaped his lips as he rewarded Renji by kissing him hard, this time forcefully dominating the kiss. he wanted Renji to feel some of what he was feeling. the twinge of pain in his ass was turning him on, and he wondered to himself if he might be a masochist or something. he pushed back against the fingers, trying to get more from them**

Renji shivered under the force of the kiss and didn't want to gain dominance and didn't try as well. Renji's fingers kept working on Ichigo's ass, loving the reaction the want of them in his ass. He broke the kiss. "Yer gonna love my cock up yer ass I'm sure of that!!" Renji said, grinning and kissing Ichigo again, leaving him with the dominance again as he pushed another finger into the Representive Shinigami.

**Ichigo moaned into the kiss, having three fingers inside of him was starting to feel REALLY good. he pushed his ass ****against Renji's hand, trying to get his long fingers further inside of him. the thought of Renji replacing his fingers with his hard arousal was making him even more needy, and he voice his need loudly, his moans and pants attesting to it**

Renji couldn't resist Ichigo just was way to hot and needy. He pulled his fingers out of his lover after having them curled and twisted around and brushed his prostate as well. He broke the kiss as well, looking at Ichigo thinking how he was gonna fuck him, Ichigo on top? doggy stile? spooning? missionaries? he couldn't decide

**Ichigo whimpered slightly as Renji withdrew his fingers, but urged himself to think of what was to come next. with a growl he pushed Renji's arms away from him. he lent down, trailing kisses down Renji's chest and onto his abdomen, stopping when his face was hovering centimetres over the mans hard erection, blowing on the tip teasingly. he would have to slicken Renji up before anything else**

Renji's hand was in Ichigo's hair, holding him firmly there but letting him do all that he did. He pushed Ichigo closer to his cock, wanting to feel his wet warm mouth around him. His legs spread a bit and he growled when he looked down at Ichigo and the erotic picture he painted.

**not wanting to wait any longer Ichigo dropped his mouth down over Renji's hard cock, taking as much of his ****generous length in as he could, stroking what he couldn't get his mouth around with a hand, moving the other to gently fondle his balls, all the while bobbing his head and sucking and licking at Renji's hard arousal**

"Fuck!" Renji cried out and his hips shot up. Damm that was good, Damm Ichigo was good at that and damm he could get much of his cock in his mouth!! Renji's hand was tugging a bit onto Ichigo's hair as he moaned deeply.

**Ichigo sucked him slightly harder, then, satisfied that he had cover Renji's cock with saliva he pulled back, licking his lips slowly as he moved back up to sit on the other mans hips. now he could follow his plan through**

Renji kissed Ichigo with bruising force he grinned as he pushed back. "So how ya wanna do this?" He asked. Eye's shining with his desire and need.

**"my way" said ****Ichigo, his voice low with need and lust. he put his knees either side of Renji's legs, lifting himself he put his hands on Renji's chest. he locked his eyes with the redhead, grinning at him as he slowly lowered himself onto his manhood. the moment he felt it entering he threw his head back, it hurt but at the same time it felt so good. his nails bit into Renji's chest a little as he lowered himself fully, until he was sitting on his hips, the redhead fully sheathed inside him**

Renji shivered, moaning lowly. "A good way..." He whimpered. It felt different when somebody else took change and decided which was the speed of taking in his erection. When Ichigo sat on his hips he pushed them up, lifting Ichigo up and making him fall down again. He grinned up at Ichigo liking the view he got.

**Ichigo whimpered slightly as Renji bucked his hips up, making him fall against them. he decided he liked it when Renji helped him out. once he thought he was ready, he lifted himself again, this time dropping quickly onto ****Renji's cock, crying out as his think shaft entered him deeply. he continued this movement again and again, each time angling his downward strokes differently, trying to hit his own prostate with Renji's cock. his moans coming between breathless pants**

Renji moaned, drinking in all of Ichigo's mans and his expression. He loved that! He began to thrust up, meeting Ichigo with his downward movement. His moans turned to growling as his upward thrust won more strength and force. He lost control of his reiatsu and it flared around wildly, small rocks were flung away before it twined with Ichigo's and wrapped around both sweating bodies.

**Ichigo moaned deeply, allowing his reiatsu to mingle with Renji's openly. he was moaning loudly, thinking it couldn't possibly get any better, when all of a sudden he felt Renji's erection his against his prostate and he was lost in waves of pleasure, his vision blurring as he threw his head back, his back arching and his knees gripping Renji's sides hard as he felt it wash over his body, the feeling ****unbelievably good**

Renji watched in awe. Ichigo looked so good at that moment!! Renji couldn't resist anymore. He sat up pushing Ichigo down onto the hard floor and instantly began to thrust into him, hitting that same spot again and again and again with force. His nails dug deeply into Ichigo's hips, making a few droplets of blood fall down.

**Ichigo moaned as the ****control he had was stolen from him, and he was pushed back onto the ground, Renji mercilessly pounding into him. every thrust hit his prostate and he moaned and cried out, screaming Renji's name as he hit it over and over again. he put his hands on Renji's shoulders, nails digging sharply into his back as the pleasure made Ichigo need to grip something**

Renji grinned, shivering as he continued. Mouth attaching to Ichigo's neck, leaving hickies and marks. Renji gripped Ichigo's hands and slammed them down onto the floor firmly squeezing the hand that he was holding.

**Ichigo moaned loudly, forcing his eyes open to stare deeply into Renji's. "...I...I'm really...close..." he said between pants and pleasure ****educed moans, not really caring that Renji had him in a really vulnerable position. he wanted Renji to come at the same time as him so badly.**

"I know moan me too. Fuck!! moan" Renji stared back at Ichigo, loving the eye contact. He squeezed Ichigo's hands a bit more firmly. "Let's cum together..." Renji suggested, ending it with a loud moan.

**Ichigo moaned, "yeah...sounds good." his head was still thrown back, eyes rolled to the back off his head. he forced his head up, looking into Renji's eyes he said, "come on...love...come for me..." his words were low and husky with lust**

Renji growled long and loud and with a single thrust he came, hard filling Ichigo up with his seed and rubbing it against this Ichigo's inner walls as he kept un thrusting, wanting to bring Ichigo over the edge as well.

**Ichigo creamed his pleasure out load, moaning Renji's name as he felt his hot ****seed spilling into him, and he came hard. his every want and desire met as the man continued to thrust into him, milking them both dry**

Renji stilled when they were done and lay panting on top of Ichigo. He released his hands and his reiatsu calmed down, retreating to Renji's body.

**Ichigo**** shuddered, still beneath Renji as he came down from his after orgasm high. he ran a now free hand through Renji's hair, pulling him down for a tired and satisfied kiss. still feeling filled with the mans cock still inside of him**

Renji returned the kiss. "I like stripteases..." He whispered, after having broken the kiss and resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

**Ichigo laughed, still petting ****Renji's hair. "yeah, I like me too. we should do this again some time, eh? now would you mind..er...getting...out of me?"**

YATTA the first chappie is done!

rate and review please!

half the credit is iloveanimeguys!

LOVE YA ALLL.

bye Midnight


	2. The end of a steaming nightmorning

**And here finally!! The second part! I actually really liked this one and I hope you do to. I'm dying with homework but still typing stories(or writhing then deep in the night on paper) Half of the credit is iloveanimeguys! Don't forget that and don't forget to check out her stories as well! She really rocks. She did Ichigo again and her post are bold. I did Renji and those are not bold. iloveanimeguys also did Urahara.**

* * *

**Ichigo sighed heavily, flipping onto his feet he felt the slight twinge of pain in his back, but ignored it. he stretched, relaxing his stiffened muscles as he turned to Renji, "you coming" he asked**

"Yeah." Renji got up an arm around Ichigo's shoulders as he walked with him, grinning widely.

**Ichigo led Renji towards the healing spring, once they got there, before Renji had a chance to do anything Ichigo playfully knocked him in, moving to sit on his lap in the warm water. "I'm guna clean you all up, then I'm guna make you all dirty again" he whispered into his ear**

Renji grinned and shivered. "Hmm what are ya gonna do then?" He asked, hands moving to Ichigo's hips to hold him and pull him closer to himself. He couldn't get the grinn off of his face.

**"oh nothing much" said Ichigo quietly, "just repay the favour, with a little one of my own." he ran a hand over Renji's side, using the warm water to wash away the blood and help close the small wound that was still there from before**

"What if I won't let you?" Renji asked, his hand running over ichigo's hips and healing the small wounds his nails had left.

**"what if you don't get a choice?" countered ichigo, attaching his lips to Renji's neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin there**

Renji moaned softly, lifting his head to the side to give Ichigo more acces. He didn't feel like he should stop Ichigo with doing this, it felt good!

**ichigo loved the sound of Renji's moan, and he continued on, running his hands up and down the redheads sides, sucking hard at the skin between his neck and shoulder**

Renji bite his lip so he wouldn't let out anymore moans. Not wanting to give himself beaten. "Yer gonna leave marks?

**Ichigo grinned, "that's the point****, love." he moved down a little lower, swirling his tongue over one of Renji's nipples, sucking and nipping at the hardening bud**

Renji head was thrown back and he let out an silent moan. He slamed his teeth together to say quiet. "Shut up..."

**Ichigo slipped a hand into the water, running it along the inside of Renji's thigh. "why should I shut up, i thought you liked to hear the sounds I make. I like to hear yours too, you know."**

"I like yer moans and I'm not gonna moan..." Renji grinned, his eyes challeging Ichigo to make him. His legs spread a bit from Ichigo's hand without Renji even wanting it. The water was really warm and Ichigo's hand too. It was a rough hand, much better than a female hand ever could feel. It was a man's hand.

**Ichigo drew little circles on the inside of Renji's thigh, getting dangerously close to his manhood, before moving his hand away again, teasing the redhead. "Oh yes you will" he whispered in his ear, "you'll moan and scream and beg, and when you get so desperate for me...only then will I give you what you want." as he finished he lent up and kissed the lobe of Renji's ear, sucking it into his**** mouth**

Renji closed his eyes letting the sensations run through his body. All the sound he let out now were gasps and a little soft whimpers. He shifted, wanting to be touch by Ichigo. wanting him to touch his hard arousal. Renji's hands moved to run up and down over Ichigo's sides.

**Ichigo gripped his wrists quickly. holding them out to the sides. "uh-uh-uh, you're not allowed to touch me"**

"And I ain't gonna listen!" Renji pushed against Ichigo's hands and got a hold of his sides again, grinning as he did.

**Ichigo sat back quickly, now Renji was sat in his lap. he also gripped Renji's hips, forcing his ass down against his hardening cock so that he could grind against him. he lent in, licking from Renji's neck to his jaw in one long sweep of his tongue**

Renji gasped, trying to get off of Ichigo's lap. It was to dangerous he liked it to much...that was not a good thing...well it was but also not...He didn't stop strugeling and kept wiggling around, not caring he made Ichigo's rubbing easier.

**Ichigo moaned, his back arched slightly. "by wriggling," he growled quietly, 'you do realise you're just making me need you more?" his cock twitched against Renji's ass and he ground up against him again, "come on, you know you like it..."**

"Nah I don't like it!" Renji grinned as he tried to get free AND rub against Ichigo. He wanted to make him crazy so he could get back his control

**Ichigo understood his plan instantly and knew Renji was teasing him now. he brought a hand up to his mouth and sucked on three of his fingers, making sure Renji saw him do it**

Renji froze..."Your so not gonna stick those up my ass!!" He cried out loudly and was trying to get away again without teasing Ichigo. He let his hands go in the water, scoop some up and threw it in Ichigo's face.

**Ichigo turned his head away, allowing the water to splash harmlessly onto the side of his face and neck "why are you trying to get away Renji? I let you do it to me didn't I?" he put on a mock hurt voice**

"Yeah ya wanted it...I wanna do ya but I dun wanna you doing me. I want the control. I don't want ya to fuck me. Yer big!! yer gonna hurt me!"

**suddenly ichigo understood. he pulled Renji closer to him, "I would never hurt you. you're just as big as I am, and you didn't hurt me. but if you don't trust me it's fine...I'm here anyway. and I'll bottom all the time if it's what you truly want."**

"It's not just visical hurt..." Renji thought for a moment and stoped moving. "i want you and bottom won't be bad...but why do ya want to? Why did ya let me do you?" Renji had to know how Ichigo felt. "I do thrust ya." Renji hugged Ichigo and rested his face against his neck. "I thrust ya with my life." Renji was whispreing now.

**ichigo thought hard. "we've been friends for so long now, and I don't know when it happened, but i think somewhere along the line i started to like you as something more." he paused, choosing his words carefully. "I let you do that to me because I trusted you, and i wanted it to. oh god I wanted it bad."**

Renji's voice was really soft now. "I really like you...I think I might be in love with you..." Renji sat limply against Ichigo. He had just spoken his greatest fear...He had to tell Ichigo but was so afraid the other wouldn't return the feelings.

**ichigo lookes into Renji's eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. he lent up, capturing his lips in the softest, sweetest kiss he could. "I love you t****oo."**

Renji returned the kiss. he was so relieved! why hadn't he said that earlier!! He grinned when he broke the kiss and looked at Ichigo. His look turned into an innocent one as well as seductive. "Would ya hurry up an take me already?! from what i've seen it's really good." He ground his ass down against Ichigo's cock.

**Ichigo grinned back up at him, "jeeze, all you had to do was ask" he put his fingers back into his mouth, coating them with saliva once again, eyes still locked with Renji's**

Renji moved his head closer and let his tongue peak out to lick Ichgo's hand, fingers and lips.

**ichigo opened his mouth, kissing Renji around his fingers. once he was satisfied that they were good enough he pulled back, dropping his hand into the water and genty slipping the first finger into Renji's entrance**

Renji was fully relaxed, thrusting Ichigo. He let his head rest on Ichigo's shoulder as he let his finger work inside him. The feeling was odd and he couldn't descripe it as painfull or not nice. Though the pleasure wasn't there either.

**Ichigo**** watched his face with relieve, inserting a second finger inside of Renji, starting to scissor the two and stretch Renji's inner walls**

Renji moaned. He really really liked the pain that caused. He understood now what Ichigo had liked so much. Renji suddenly moved, pulling Ichigo's hands away and positioning himself so he could lower himself onto Ichigo's cock. His eyes were wide with pleasure and pain as he lowered himself and he moaned loudly and was trying to get breath into his lungs as he rested against Ichigo with his cock

fully up his ass.

**Ichigo moaned quietly, his hands on Renji's hips to help support him as he lowered himself over Ichigo. this possition was kind of like the one he'd used on Renji, except here they were to much closer, their chests only a hairs width apart as the both moaned. Ichigo pushed up against Renji as he came down over him, hoping to get that little bit deeper inside of him. he loved doing this in the warm**** water**

Renji had to rest a bit from the pain and extreme pleasure. He grinned when he was ready though and thightened his inner walls firmly around Ichigo. "Mmm ya like that?" He asked, slowly lifting himself up and then sliding back down again.

**Ichigo moaned loudly, god damnit, Renji knew what it felt like to be inside of someone, and he was using all of his knowledge against Ichigo. well Ichigo wasn't having a bar of it, he also had experience at being bottom. "mmhmm, but not as much as you're gu****nna like this." he knew there was nothing he had liked more than the first quick thrust when he was being bottom, so he decided to repay Renji with one of his own. he gripped his hips tightly, lifting him almost fully off of his lap before dropping him, thrusting up powerfully to meat him as he fel down over Ichigo's hard cock**

Renji's eyes shot wide open. "Fuck!" He moand loudly, nearly screaming as Ichigo thursted like that. He panted a bit already and kissed Ichigo hungerly. He was hungry for what he knew was gonna come. He knew Ichigo would give him a great time and he really wanted it.

**Ichigo also moaned, he had to admit, it felt good on his end to. he continued to lift and drop Renji over him, (thank god for his strong arms) each time moaning and gasping in pleasure. Ichigo kept kissing him back, taking everything he could get from that warm mouth**

Renji beagn to help Ichigo move him, his movement's asking Ichigo to take him harder. "That...All...ya can...do?" Renji asked breathless and between loud moans as his fingers dug into Ichigo's arms and his nails made little cuts.

**Ichigo grinned, standing up in one fluid movement (god he had no idea how he had managed to do it) using all of his strength he lifted Renji, stepping out of the healling spring, each step making his cock fuck in and out of Renji's tight as****s. He moaned, throwing Renji down onto the ground and slaming into him hard and fast, he didn't have the energy to reply. He attached his mouth to Renji's neck, biting into his shoulder**

Renji lay limply on the ground, arching and whimpering against his lover. His eyes were rolling in his head and he couldn't stop the screams that tore from his throat. His nails were scratching madly at Ichigo's shoulders as his legs wrapped around Ichigo, pulling him harder against him as he thrusted inside. "Stil not enough." He said quickly through a whimper as Ichigo pulled out. He had to speek the words fast since he couldn't say them when Ichigo thrusted back inside again.

**Ichigo growled, one of his hands wrapping around Renji's forgotten cock, strocking it as best he could in time with his thrusts. his breath was coming fast and hard now as he got closer and closer to climax, but wanting to come with Renji**

Renji was close to crazy. He moved as best as he could with Ichigo but it was hard since he was shaking so badly. It took only a few moments for him to cum after he managed to move so Ichigo would hit his prosted dead on. he screamed loud and hard, thankfully that nobody could hear them, as he came into Ichigo's hand, his inner walls got even thighter around Ichigo's hard cock.

**Ichigo screamed out with Renji, the ****feeling of him tightening around him proving to be too much for his already overridden senses. he kept moving as best he could, milking them both of their powerful orgasm, before finally coming to a stop, and collapsing onto Renji**

Renji couldn't move, couldn't think. His legs fell away from ichgio as well as his arms and he just lay there panting heavy, enjoying Ichigo's weight on his body.

**Ichigo groaned, rolling off of Renji and lying beside him, out of breath and energy. "enough...for ya?" he asked after he'd regained his breath, a grin spreading across his tierd face.**

"Nah...gotta try again when we got our breath back..." Renji grinned also

:

**Ichigo nodded, "I agree compleatly"**

"Good. Good." Renji rolled onto his side and lay against Ichigo, cuddling against him. "Shut up." He said because he KNEW Ichigo was gonna say he was ackting like a chick

**Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "you DON'T want me to tel you I love you? oh, alright then, I'll shut up." Ichigo put an arm around Renji, holding him close and stroking his hair with a hand lazily, almost without realising it**

Renji almost began to purr. "I wanna hear that..." He said a hand running over Ichigo's chest.

**Ichigo grinned, "Abarai Renji...I love you." he said it with sincerity and genuin love, hoping Renji would be able to hear it in his voice**

Renji smiled. "I love ya too, Kurosaki Ichigo." He kissed his lovers jaw gently and let his hand just rest against him.

**Suddenly**** a voice spoke from somewhere around them, equoing off the walls. "I have only two things to ask 1. why are there two naked men, who have obviously just had sex, in my basement? 2. why wasn't i invited to the party?"**

**Tadam this ones done as well! Leave me a message if you think we should continue all of this. It really suks that my vacation is over, we can't RP much now. But I only have lessons for about 4 and a half a week then my tests hmm I think I'll survive until then! and we've got weekends. Sorry for the babbling but I couldn't help. I'll give you cookies(and lemons) if you review and I'll love you forever**

**BYE**

**Love ya all and hugges**

**Midnight.**


End file.
